Feel So Good
by DolfynRider
Summary: House/Cameron/OC I know it's not normal for a new (well, to House, anyway) fic writer to add an OC, but I swear, the OC was only meant as a patient for the story. Apparently my brain had other ideas...


**Feel So Good**

© DolfynRider

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope, don't own House, not one little bit...other than every season on DVD, but I don't think that counts for these purposes.

**A/N: **This is set sometime after Thirteen joins the team, but before Cameron and Chase are married. Cameron and Chase are consulting with the team...again...while the new recruits are off at a seminar.

Please R&R! This is my first House fic. Kind of nervous about posting such an odd story as my first.

**Feel So Good**

"So, what seems to be the trouble?"

The team stared at House. He rarely sees patients, especially this early on during a case, but there he was, at her bedside, folder in hand, concern written all over his face as he wrote a few more notes on the chart.

She listed her symptoms again, "You _can_ help me, right?"

"We're already working on it, I just want to be sure we've got _all _the information we need to help you. Just a few more questions, then we'll let you rest," House said, his eyes staring down into twin muddy pools of brown flecked with gold.

He asked a few more questions, loving the way her chest rose and fell with her breath, then silently kicked himself for thinking like that. This was a patient! Sure, he bent the rules, broke them as often as he could when he knew he'd be able to get away with it, but the doctor/patient thing...he couldn't think of a reasonable excuse as to why he'd _need_ to have sex with her, but she was breathtaking.

She eyed the room, looking at the team of doctors now surrounding her. "Dr. Chase, Dr. Foreman, could you two please stay a moment?" She looked at the other two, "Dr. House, Dr. Cameron, you may leave," she dismissed them with a faint wave of her hand, but winced when the IV cord didn't quite reach as far as her hand moved.

Cameron and House walked out, obeying the woman's wishes, though it looked like House wasn't going to for a moment.

"Dr. Chase, Dr. Foreman, who is officially my doctor?" she asked.

"Dr. House, he is the best and you requested the best," Chase informed her.

"Can you fake the records so one of your names is listed as my primary while still letting Dr. House work on my case?" she eyed them, looking to see if they'd defy her.

They exchanged glances, Foreman finally stating, "It would be wrong, but we could. I'm curious as to why you want this, though. You did want the best, Sydney."

"Yes, I wanted the best to cure me, but that doesn't mean I want to deal with him," Sydney eyed them, letting out a breath, "or Dr. Cameron," she added hesitantly. "_Don't let them ask why, don't let them ask why_," she silently pleaded in her head.

"You're the patient, you're a beneficiary's daughter, so, if I make speak frankly, Dr. Cuddy told us to give you whatever you wanted," Chase said, smiling down at her, hoping like hell Sydney wouldn't say anything to anyone else about him letting that slip as Foreman gave him a look that told him he screwed up.

"Thank you," Sydney said, "and don't worry, I won't say a word," she said, startling Chase and Foreman for knowing what was on their minds, but nothing more was said about it.

"Well, we need to get back to the blood work. Dr. House already has a few things he'd like to test for, we'll let you know as soon as we find something," Foreman said warmly before he and Chase turned to leave.

* * *

Hours later, they had the results of the blood tests. Blanks across the board.

House wrote the symptoms on the board: Constant fatigue, body aches, pain in genitals, sore feet. He checked the board over again, "What else?"

"That's all she's given us," Cameron said, looking at her own blue folder with a copy of the chart in it.

"There has to be more," House said. "Cameron, you and I will hit her house. Chase, Foreman, run some more labs with whatever blood we still have. Anything. I don't care what tests right now, we just need to find something that could fit these symptoms," he said, smiling as Cameron dropped her lab coat and grabbed her purse, "Better leave that here. If we get caught, we can't really give them fake names if you have your ID on you." He turned back to the Foreman and Chase, "I do mean anything. We've got the blood, we can do as many tests as we want."

Chase and Foreman headed out and he took Cameron's hand in the one not holding his cane, "Shall we?"

* * *

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Foreman said into the phone as House dug around in Sydney's medicine cabinet.

"What do you mean nothing?" Done with the bathroom, House moved into her bedroom. Cameron was still investigating downstairs. He loved having a patient who was single. Dating or being married meant there was always a chance the significant other would return and chase them off before they finished their search.

"We mean, we've tested for everything," Chase said, launching into a full five-minute detailed explanation of everything they'd tested her for. "Every result came back negative. It's not a toxin, can't be environmental..."

House cut him off, "Set up a sleep study."

House hung up the phone and called to Cameron, "I may have found something."

As Cameron came up the steps, House teased her, "Wanna try this on?" A red and black corset hung on his fingers, and he flung up his cane to toss a pair of matching panties her.

"House! Not relevant," she said, putting the items back into the open dresser drawer, "And there's only one way I'd try those on, and we both know that's not going to happen," she said, a slight pang in her heart. She wanted House, always had, and he knew it, but she also knew it would never happen. "I think we've found everything we could."

"Which is nothing," House sighed.

Cameron squealed.

"What?"

"Her closet, she's got..." Cameron stopped as she felt House behind her.

"Shoes? What is it with you women and shoes?" House asked.

"Why don't you ask the hooker you're going to hire tonight?"

"I would, but we've got a sleep study to conduct. We're taking the first shift," he said as they made their way downstairs and out the door.

* * *

Sydney slept fitfully in the sleep lab, constantly tossing and turning, murmuring and moaning, arching her back off the bed now and then.

At first House wondered if she was having a seizure, but only a few moments into the odd movements, and forcing himself to his feet without his cane, he realized it was just a dream and had sat back down. He wanted to wake her, get her out of the apparent nightmare she was having, but he knew he had to observe her for a bit longer.

"Why doesn't she want us?" Cameron asked.

House jumped slightly, not having heard her come back in from the vending machines. "No idea," he shrugged, "and Foreman and Chase are useless. They were too stupid to ask. I think they want to _play_ with her."

Cameron rolled her eyes, dropping the goodies she'd collected onto the table, pushing a monitor slightly further back so as not to get anything on it while they ate. "They're not the only ones," she whispered under her breath, but loud enough that she knew House had heard.

House gasped, "I thought only Thirteen swung both ways," he said, making a mental note.

"Her?" Cameron asked, looking at the woman on the bed, "She's...different."

"Yeah, most people don't orgasm in their sleep," House said, staring at the monitors in front of him.

"She did not..." Cameron started, then glanced at the print out, "Okay, so, she did. But why?"

"Dreams, Cameron," House said, voice slightly husky, wondering if – hoping that – the woman was dreaming about him. "She's dreaming about me, like you do every night." Snark in tact, he slid his chair farther under the desk to shield himself from Cameron's eyes. He sneaked a look at her and saw her face had a slight pink flush. "No," he said, noticing the little pink bud hardening under her scrubs. She was tiny so she rarely wore a bra. Tonight would have been a good night for one, though.

She jumped, "What?"

"She's too hot to want a woman," he thought about that for half a second, "Though I'd pay to watch," he couldn't resist.

"House, this time, you're wrong. We got her _complete_ history, remember?" Cameron said smiling as House dove for the little blue folder sitting on the table between them. How did he miss _that_ fact?

He checked every page, reading carefully as Cameron gazed at the monitors for a few moments before switching her gaze to fall on the brunette in the bed. Her eyes shifted back and forth at regular intervals as House read on, She had to silently giggle to herself, knowing he wouldn't find what he was looking for. Finally, she'd pulled one over on him.

A few minutes later, he tossed the folder back onto the table, "Liar!"

"I think that may be the first patient file you've ever read cover to cover," Cameron smiled, then jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing in here?" House demanded.

"Just trying to figure out where the pool is," Sydney said, moving around Cameron towards House, "Do you know where it is?" She asked, taking his hand and trying to walk out the nearest door.

House pulled her back and she landed on his lap. "There's no po..." he stopped, looking into her eyes, "Cameron, we may have bigger problems than we thought," House said as Sydney's lips anchored to his neck.

Cameron looked at the brunette beauty, who was now gently nibbling the sensitive skin at House's tendon. As their eyes met, Cameron noticed the woman was still asleep just as Sydney's lips closed over hers while her hand was taking its time dancing across House's thigh.

Cameron couldn't fight back, couldn't push her away.

"Looks like I don't have to pay for it after all!" House said, winking, as Cameron tried once more to move away, take Sydney's hand, get her up, and lead her back to the bed.

"House!" Cameron groaned. "She's asleep! It's not fair to take advantage of a sick woman."

"That's not sick, that's hot!" House protested, not moving to help in the least. He watched as Cameron finally pulled Sydney off of her and led her back into the room.

As she tried to get her back into bed, Sydney's arms wound themselves around Cameron's waist and pulled her down with her. Cameron landed on top of their patient, "Are you sure she's asleep?" Cameron's voice came out rather sultry in the darkened room as she struggled, though not as hard as she probably should have anymore.

"Yes," came House's reply in a harsh whisper. It was all he could get out. The image of Sydney lifting Cameron's shirt off of her would forever be emblazoned in his brain.

Cameron struggled to get the shirt back on as soon as Sydney let go to try to get into a more comfortable position, but ultimately giving up.

"You could have helped!" Cameron chided him, still not believing what just happened but there was no doubt about why House didn't make a move to help. "_Men are pigs_," she thought, though a smile crept onto her face at the thought of where Sydney's hand had almost landed before she let go of her.

"Well, that was interesting," House said, rushing out. "I have...something I need to take care of. I'll be back soon. Let the others know what just happened."

"Vicodin isn't the answer to..." Cameron started, but stopped as she realized that House was walking with an odd limp she'd never seen him use before. "Forget it," she called, "I'll tell them in a bit, someone still needs to watch her," Cameron said, sitting back down as House rounded the corner.

* * *

House was on autopilot after spending so many years in the hospital. The locker room loomed closer and closer. His eyes blind from the images now running through his head, but his feet continued to guide him.

* * *

Cameron was on her cell as soon as House was out of sight. "One of you needs to get up here. NOW! Something happened. I need to find House," she lied, knowing exactly where he'd gone.

When she'd first seen him, wanted him, she'd often watch him shower in the locker rooms the doctors on their floor shared. The locker rooms were divided by side; the boy's walls painted in a bright blue, the girl's side an obnoxious powder pink, a thin wall separated the two sides, the shower stalls were private but open to both sides.

She'd never had the courage to sneak in behind him, but she did like watching as he went in...then came out dripping wet. His towel never completely tight against him. She frequently thought about how easy it would be to give the slightest tug on a corner of one of those towels and reveal all of him to her line of sight.

* * *

A few moments later, she ran from the sleep lab, not giving Foreman any explanation, she hoped she'd be in time, heart sinking at the thought that she wouldn't be. House's leg prevented him from moving very fast, but she didn't want to miss the best part of the show.

* * *

House looked around the large locker room, assuring himself that he was as alone as he hoped he'd be. It took him only a minute to strip in one of the bathroom stalls, wrap the towel loosely around himself, then throw his clothes back in the direction of his locker, completely missing the mark, but he didn't care. He did have _business_ to take care of.

He limped over to one of the stalls, cane forgotten in his haste, and started the water. Once it was as hot as humanly possible, he stepped in, already starting to remove the towel as he opened the door. Not knowing he had company.

* * *

Cameron's eyes lit up, her tongue snaked out to lick her lips involuntarily as she saw the perfect specimen in front of her. Her eyes wandered up one muscular thigh, to his ass, to his other thigh, the damage on that leg just barely visible before the door started to shut.

She wanted to call out, ask if he needed help, but she knew she wouldn't dare be that bold.

* * *

As the rush of hot water hit his skin, he groaned, grabbing at his swollen shaft, wondering how he'd made it that far without anyone noticing, without anyone stopping him or even seeing him. He stroked himself slowly as the mental images of Sydney and Cameron came into his mind faster, more detailed, and went much further than just Cameron losing her shirt.

* * *

Cameron's ears perked up at the sounds coming from the shower stall and a hand instantly went to her chest. She stopped mid-way, knowing they may not be alone, and walked around both sides of the locker room.

Confirming no one else was there, she let her hormones take over, wondering if House knew how loud he was getting. The images in her mind now coming just as fast as House's had. His legs, his perfect back, his chest. "_Oh God_!" she almost cried out, but remembered to whisper just in time, as her hand dipped into her scrubs, under her panties.

She teased herself for a moment, trying to imagine House's long fingers doing the work instead.

Trying to walk while keeping up the pressure she'd been applying beneath her scrubs wasn't easy.

* * *

House was close, so close, his hand worked faster, his moans louder, eyes closed, thankful he was the only one there.

He felt an odd rush of cold air come from his left side and opened his eyes in shock.

Cameron, not even having bothered to get undressed, stepped in, fully clothed only missing her shoes. "I thought you were..." she paused as she took in his size, "in pain or s-s-something," her voice faltered, revealing her true intention for being there. She couldn't tear her eyes away.

House was glad her gaze hadn't gone any lower. He hated it when the hookers flinched while undressing him, but this was someone he knew. This was Cameron. He didn't want to see _that_ look on _her_ face.

"So, are you joining me or are you going to keep staring like you usually do?" House's voice was deeper than usual, eyes darkening, as Cameron looked up at him.

"W-what?" She asked, shocked.

"Cameron, I know you've followed me in here before. I'm not stupid."

Cameron blushed, "I didn't...I wasn't..." her voice faltered, knowing that he'd known, yet unsure of how long he'd known. She didn't want to say anything, worried her voice would betray her, telling him exactly how long she'd been doing just that.

He grabbed her and pulled her under the hot stream, "Why do you think I'd take my time getting dressed, but always turn away...at the last minute?" House said, now conscious of what he'd said, hoping she'd have the decency not to look down.

Cameron was too focused on the patch of hair right in front of her face to worry – or care - about what her boss's leg looked like.

Her gaze drifted up to his eyes as she felt him tugging at her shirt now.

"House, are you sure..."

His lips were on hers but parted slowly as the shirt finally came off, then his tongue was on her neck. He was all lips, tongue and, now and then, teeth. Cameron's body gave a shiver as his hand reach up to cup a breast. As he tweaked a nipple, she gasped.

He spun her, shoving her against the cool, tiled wall of the stall, lifted her hair, and started planting kisses along the back of her neck. "Grab the bar," he commanded as he knelt slightly, now tugging at the bottom part of the pink scrubs she loved to wear.

Cameron did as told, moving her legs apart to help get them off and get ready for him. In the back of her mind, she knew this was a bad idea, but Sydney had done something to her. Had somehow heightened her sense of touch, and as House's rough hands traveled up her body, stopping occasionally to rub or pinch various bits of her soft, wet flesh she felt herself falling.

He looked at her hands, knuckles white, gripping the shower bar tightly. He grabbed her hands, peeling them off the bar, and bent her over even further, having her use the high seat in the stall to brace herself with instead.

Cameron sighed as his fingers finally reached her core and told her exactly what she'd always known. House's long fingers _were_ perfect for reaching every dip and valley between her legs. She also knew she'd be just as wet _there_ without the hot water still spraying on her.

Sighs turned into gasps, breaths got shorter, as House reached around and slid two fingers into her. His shaft pressing against her ass as he did so and her back arched, trying to show him what she needed.

"Don't tease me now," Cameron whispered, begging him to take her without uttering another word.

"Are you sure you're ready for 'Little Greg'?" He asked, voice now lower and raspy with his desire.

"House, there's nothing 'little' about..." she paused feeling him press against her entrance, even though his fingers were still deep inside her, curling to her favorite spot. "Just...just..." she gasped, both from the feeling of his fingers leaving her and him filling her with what she wanted at almost the same time, "Fuuuuuuuuck!" she almost screamed it, but once more she knew they may not be alone anymore.

Hearing sweet, little Allison say something like that, knowing he caused it, almost sent him over the edge. He paused, only halfway in, waiting for her to get used to the feeling of him. He knew he not only had the length, but also the girth, to make even some of the most seasoned hookers refuse anything more than a partial blow job at times. They were actually scared of him, but Cameron...she'd wanted this for as long as he had and she wasn't about to complain. That, however, didn't mean he wanted to hurt her.

He felt Cameron push back into him and he knew she was ready for more. She didn't give him much of a choice, anyway. The first push was tentative, more asking if he was okay as she had to have noticed his cane was nowhere in sight, but then, he felt her push back again and he slipped all the way inside her, filling her completely.

It was over fast. Too fast. He was ashamed of himself, but it had been a while since he had anyone service him like this. He just couldn't hold on after what had happened in the sleep lab.

Their breathing finally slowed, their pulses returned to normal, and House looked almost apologetic. Cameron turned and kissed him on the cheek. A gentle, feather-soft kiss. Then gathered her now soaked clothes from the floor of the stall and walked out.

"Clear!" She called out, letting him know they were still alone. She heard the door open, but this time, she didn't have to look. She'd memorized every inch of his body the second she'd stepped into the stall with him.

* * *

House reappeared back in the sleep lab, "We need to keep her longer," he said.

"What happened?" Foreman demanded, concern written all over his face.

"Nothing Cameron couldn't take care of," House stated, allowing Foreman to think whatever the hell he wanted. He yawned loudly, "I need sleep."

House called Chase to come into the sleep lab and take over for Foreman.

The shrill sound startling him as his phone rang, and he fell off the couch in the break room, knocking his head against the coffee table. "What?" he growled sleepily, holding his head with his free hand.

"Take over for Foreman, the rest of us are going to the office to start working on the diagnosis, but there's still a couple hours until dawn and someone needs to be with Sydney until she wakes up and can be moved back to her normal room."

Chase struggled to his feet, rubbing his head, tugged on his lab coat and walked out.

His neck was sore from sleeping on that couch, but he knew if he'd left the hospital and had been needed, House would never have let him forget it. He often wondered why hospital break rooms didn't include more comfortable couches, or better yet, why not rooms with comfortable beds instead of those stupid cots. At least the couch was actually more comfortable than one of those horrid cots. He sighed, shaking the cobwebs from his head, knowing it was Foreman's turn to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

House sat in his chair, Cameron across from him, "Tonight, we need to do a more detailed study," he said simply. "You can be there or you can leave and get some sleep, the choice is yours."

Cameron looked at him questioningly, "What kind of detailed study?"

"We're going to see how far she's willing to go," House stated, like it wasn't a big deal, but Cameron knew exactly what he meant.

"I'm _not_ going to do that..." she started to protest.

"Then I will."

"You will not. I won't let you!"

"Jealous?" House teased her.

"No. Sex with a patient, under any circumstances, is wrong," Cameron defended.

"Not our patient," House reminded her, "She asked for us to be taken off her case."

"We're not on any of the paperwork anymore, but we _are_ still trying to figure out what's wrong with her. That makes her our patient whether our names are on the files or not," Cameron reasoned.

House didn't want to hear it. "Okay. You're fired. That solves your 'patient' problem. Now, you can get in there with her and I'll watch. Then, you won't have anything to be jealous of, solving your 'me' problem. Win-win," he smirked at her.

Cameron stared at him. "_Is he serious? Of course he is. So, be fired and sleep with a hot woman, protest and get teased, say no to being fired and House sleeps with her. I can't win,_" she thought to herself, finally agreeing to House's plan, she nodded. "Fine. I'll do it, but if anyone finds out, I'm telling them you drugged me and forced me to do it," she shot at him.

"I can live with that. Now, get some sleep. We're going to be up late," House grinned wickedly.

* * *

Just before dusk, the whole team was finally awake and in one spot at the same time. The cafeteria may not have been the best place to discuss the case, but they'd gotten a semi-private corner.

House and Cameron informed the other two about the basics of the previous night and explained they'd take the beginning of the night shift again. "We need to watch her even closer. Let her do what she wants instead of herding her back into bed or, worse, waking her up. It might lead to something. We didn't know she was a sleep-walker when we admitted her. The clue to the whole case could be where she goes, or thinks she's going. We won't let her leave the hospital unless absolutely necessary."

Chase smiled at the team.

"What?" Cameron demanded, catching the look. It had only lasted a split second, but she'd noticed it.

"Do you want to know why she kicked you off her case?"

Three pairs of eyes turned in his direction, waiting for an answer.

* * *

"I can't believe..." Cameron started as their patient drifted off to sleep.

"You? What about me? To think it is one thing, to vocalize it is another," House said, staring at Sydney, her slow, light breathing indicating she was finally off in dreamland.

"I meant I can't believe Chase asked."

"I can. We need to know everything. I'm the best, and I already told you in the beginning I hired you partly because you're hot. The why – for you – isn't news, but I am glad she has the decency to go after a doctor who's is the top in his field." He paused for a moment and shook his head, "I just don't know what you women see in me," he admitted.

He pulled his backpack from his shoulder, tossing it gently onto the floor, and opened it. "Here," he said, handing over a styrofoam box and a couple bottles of water before digging out his own box and water bottles. "We're going to be here a while. Might as well eat and get our energy up, you know, just in case," he said, winking at her.

Cameron sat back and dove in, knowing it was going to be a long night. House had picked her favorites from the cafeteria before it had closed.

House may not show it, but he actually did know his employees better than they thought he did. He knew what Cameron picked almost every day of the week when on break, if she didn't go out for lunch or dinner.

"REM sleep starting," Cameron warned, putting what was left of her food down and taking a long swig of water, then looked over to House. The monitors were emitting their normal beeps and whistles, the full roll of paper feeding out of a machine was measuring brain waves, while the screen showed that Sydney was already starting to move. "So, how far do we let her go?"

"Far?" House echoed.

"If she gets up and tries to walk out of here. We can't exactly tackle her, but we can't really let her leave the room, either. Let alone the hospital. She'll pull all the electrodes off and we'll be missing half of tonight's data," Cameron said, logically.

"I already thought of that,' House said, nodding towards the corner of the room. "Cuddy did me a favor...for once."

It was then that Cameron noticed the door. "What did you make her do?"

"Things _we_ didn't have time to do in the shower last night," came his snarky reply before getting serious, "On the other side of that door is a car. Won't go anywhere, but the sounds are pretty realistic, just in case she feels she should be driving. The bed was placed on a platform. As we discovered, she sleeps upstairs in her home...hence, she'd have to walk _down_ the stairs if she really is leaving at night. This is just a smaller representation of her usual surroundings."

Cameron smiled, House had really thought of everything.

They sat back to watch what was going to happen.

It didn't take long.

Sydney was up, off the bed, and down the stairs before they could stop her, the wires to the electrodes on her head stretched slightly at her movements, but they still had plenty of slack for wandering into the next room and into the car.

House and Cameron left the table, monitors still running, printer still printing, the screen now showing an empty bed, as they followed her into the next room. "Apparently, she was going out at night," Cameron said, watching as she got in the car.

A few moments later, Sydney stopped the car, turned off the engine and got out. She walked a few paces and sat down on the floor. Her hand movements allowed them to guess at what she was doing.

"A bar? Who goes to a bar in their sleep?" Cameron asked, sitting down on one side of her while House sat on the other.

"Who cares?" He asked, whispering under his breath, "Why didn't I ask Cuddy for a bar?"

Cameron looked behind Sydney at him, "Because we didn't know if she was going anywhere, let alone where."

* * *

Moments later, Sydney's hand snaked out to House's thigh, the other on Cameron's, drink forgotten, "Wanna come over and play?"

House winked at Cameron behind Sydney's back, "This is getting good!" Then he directed his attention back to Sydney, "Which one of us?"

Sydney turned to look at both of them in turn, "Mmm...threesome?" she smiled widely, unashamed, ready for anything.

They both agreed and Sydney told them to get in her car. She'd drive. They said they'd take their own cars and Sydney got in the car she thought was hers, "Don't lose me. I don't want to have to come back out to find you," she said with a wink.

House and Cameron smiled slightly. The car that was in the room was only the front part, no back seat for them to have gotten into even if they'd wanted to.

* * *

Sydney guided them both up the steps to the bed. Cameron looked at the cameras, "Uh, House, we forgot to..."

House noticed her gaze, "Are you sure?" he asked with his eyes, one last time. His big blue eyes penetrating her own, wondering how far she was really willing to go to prove their theory.

Cameron nodded. She knew the shower was a fluke and had House not already been horny as hell, it never would have happened. He had been vulnerable, she had been needy. Under normal circumstances, like so many times before, Cameron never would have made her presence known to him and damn it, if this was the only way to have House, then so be it!

As this thought was rushing through Cameron's head, House had gone to turn off the camera. His gait suggested he wasn't too worried about his leg. He was actually rushing, without his cane, to shut the camera down. "Technical glitch, if anyone asks."

Cameron nodded again, just as Sydney pulled them both down onto the bed with her and stood up.

"What is she...?"

"Ohhh, this is _good_!" House said gleefully as Sydney started a slow striptease to whatever song was playing in her head.

Cameron's breath caught with each bit of skin revealed. She didn't normally like women like this, but the clothes Sydney had worn into the hospital accentuated every dip and curve of her body, yet still hadn't prepared her for the full beauty of the brunette.

As she ripped her panties to shreds, she sauntered over, sitting in Cameron's lap, grabbing House's hand and placing it where she wanted. Cameron felt a twinge of jealousy as House's hand landed on Sydney's breast, but the thought was pushed from her mind as Sydney's mouth captured her own. Sydney's hips moved with much-practiced control on Cameron's lap, speeding up as the kiss deepened.

House's soft sigh was heard by both of them. They looked to find while he still had one hand trailing all over Sydney's body, his other hand was busy where Cameron had found it the night before in the shower.

Sydney stood, "Now, this won't do," she smirked. Slowly, she moved to House and knelt in front of him. As her teeth moved to unbutton his shirt, Cameron helped with unbuckling his belt. Sydney's hand reached out, pushing hers away before Cameron could get to the button or zipper of House's jeans. "Uh-uh, I invited you both here, I'm the host, therefore, that's my job. Don't worry, you're next," she assured Cameron.

She pushed House back, making him lie down on the bed, then used the same treatment on his jeans that she had just used on his shirt. Cameron's eyes couldn't leave the spot where Sydney had been working, waiting to see House free of his jeans and boxers.

Sydney made quick work of the jeans, tearing House's boxers off. The woman was much stronger than she looked. Cameron gasped as House's manhood popped into focus. She resisted leaning over for a quick lick.

"Your turn!" Sydney smiled, moving towards Cameron and pulling her shirt off in one fluid movement. Her hand momentarily reached for Cameron's chest, tweaking a nipple as House watched with a blissful, lust-filled smile plastered on his face.

Once Cameron was stripped, she pushed her down to lie next to House, then stood up, "Let the games begin!" she announced.

House and Cameron looked at each other, curious as to just what was about to happen.

"Tonight, you two are my puppets and you will follow all my commands," she said, face serious, eyes wide, seeming to take in their bodies, even though they knew she was asleep and wouldn't remember a second of this in the morning. That's really the only reason Cameron didn't feel guilty. Knowing her patterns, knowing what was going on, it really could have just as easily have been her and House in the bar when Sydney was sleep-walking, except for the fact that she and House never would have been at the same bar.

"Yes, Master," came Cameron's reply to the command. House turned his head towards her, blinking at the comment, wondering just how kinky Cameron got on her nights off. His dick visibly throbbed in the air and Cameron knew she'd said the right thing, for both of them.

Sydney sat on the small stool that had been placed in the room and moved it around to the foot of the bed. "Now, Dr. House," she said, addressing him formally, "move over a little, you can't play with her if you're so far away."

House did as requested.

"Dr. Cameron, shove him back so he's laying down properly."

Cameron did, eyes half-closed, blissfully happy in knowing that she was going to have him inside her again at some point.

"Dr. House, roll over."

House looked puzzled, almost scared for a moment.

"Dr. Cameron, reach into the dresser drawer over there and pull out the first item in the top shelf."

Cameron made the motions, expression blank, wondering exactly what she was supposed to be grabbing.

"Now, give Dr. House a nice, little back rub."

"_Oil!_" Cameron thought, changing her grip on the non-existent object in her hand, making the movements of twisting off the cap and pouring a small amount into her hands.

House sighed as her hands reached him. Warm and soft, her hands splayed out on his back, rubbing in small circles, thumbs pressing into the dips on either side of his spine. Her hands worked up his back, spread out when she hit his shoulders, then made their way back down again.

"Dr. Cameron, I thought you'd enjoy this," she heard Sydney's voice. For a minute, she'd almost forgotten about their patient.

"I am," Cameron said, voice coming out slightly raspy, her chest moving fast as her breathing had increased.

"Then why not act like it?"

House smiled into the pillow before speaking. "Yeah, why not act like it, _Dr._ Cameron?"

Cameron's hands quickly left his back and House almost groaned until he felt her lips on him. Quick, tentative, kisses placed up his spine. The bed shifting as she crawled higher. Teeth sinking into the flesh of a shoulder.

"Dr. House," came Sydney's voice, "if you're enjoying this, you should probably act like it, too."

In an instant, House had flipped Cameron onto her back, him now on top of her. His lips grazing the skin on her neck, hands roaming over her tight, young body.

Cameron sighed, moving his hand to where she wanted it most as she trailed kisses along his collarbone.

"Cameron, I never knew you cared so much," House whispered into her ear, teasing, just low enough that Sydney wouldn't hear, before he captured her lips with his own.

They paused mid-kiss as they felt pressure on the end of the bed.

Sydney had apparently gotten tired of watching the pair, playing with herself, and wanted to join in on the fun.

She grabbed House around the waist and yanked him onto his back. Cameron winced, wondering about House's leg, but he didn't seem to mind. Sydney looked at Cameron, "This half is mine, the other half is yours," she said, indicating House's right and left side respectively. "You stay on your side, I stay on mine," she paused, looking towards House, "at least, we do until we meet in the middle," she said, glancing down House's body. Seeing him throb at the thought, she made the first move.

Her tongue was on his chest, fingers alternately rubbing then grabbing at the hair there. Her teeth occasionally scraping a nipple.

Cameron watched for a moment, jealous at first, then, wanting to prove something, she followed Sydney's movements. House trying to catch his breath was adorable. He obviously liked what the woman was doing to him and she didn't want to be left behind, used for the night, she wanted to make _sure_ House knew what he was missing. Their tryst in the shower hadn't given them much time to explore. Her tongue and teeth added to the mix made him sigh loudly. Another sigh came as her hand dipped down to his thigh, skirting around the scar, somehow knowing exactly where it was without even looking, but gently caressing everywhere else she could reach.

A growl escaped his lips as both women worked their hands up to his hip, dipped lower to massage a ball, then back to his hip. Cameron made the next move. Head lowered, inching her way down his body, nipping at his hip, his upper thigh, flicking her tongue out to where her hand had just been.

Sydney looked down, realizing she had to pick up the pace, and did the same. Soon, their tongues were wrestling for dominance on House's shaft. His whole body was twitching as he tried to thrust upwards, but the women had him pinned down.

He didn't want to cum just yet. He wanted to be in one of them and right now, he didn't care which one. He needed more. Panting, he grabbed whoever's head was closer, yanking her by the hair, pulling her off of him, pulling her up to him, making her straddle him. He looked up just in time to see Cameron smirk as she slid down his length, groaning out her pleasure.

She started a gentle rhythm, trying to take it easy on his leg, but he was too far gone. He reached out to her, hands on her hips, and slammed her down onto him, thrusting his hips upwards as he did so.

Cameron thought he was going to split her in half. He was huge, but their position in the shower didn't allow him as much access. She was only now beginning to understand just how big her ex-boss was. Her eyes closed, she let out a moan, low and guttural, as Sydney's tongue lashed out at her nipple while House pinched the other between his thumb and forefinger.

"No, no, no..." escaped from her lips a moment before she fell over the edge. Her scream of House's name was probably heard by half the floor, but she didn't care. People yelled at him all the time, no reason to think anything else. She rode the wave, her inner walls convulsing around House, still wanting more, not yet satisfied, but she was suddenly pushed off roughly by Sydney.

"My turn!" Sydney called, rolling onto her back. "Come on Dr. House. You're a baseball man, right?" She didn't wait for an answer, "I want a grand slam. Really drive it home."

House did as commanded, slamming himself into her, over and over. Sydney looked good, but House's mind was still on Cameron. If forced to compare, she was all he needed, but he had promised the woman beneath him he'd do whatever she wanted for the night. Trying to get it over with, actually wanting to get a little more action with Cameron, he drove into Sydney harder, faster, his moans becoming more pronounced the closer he got to his climax.

Sydney thrust herself into him, matching his pace, yelling at House to go even faster and harder. He wasn't sure he had it in him.

As he glanced down at his pants, a tangled mess on the floor, Cameron caught his eye and knew what he was thinking. She swiped at the floor, scooping them up. She dug out the familiar little brown plastic bottle and opened it. Holding up her hand, she flashed a finger. House shook his head. She flashed 2 fingers. Again, House shook his head. As she held up three fingers, House finally nodded.

She popped the top off, extracting three of the precious pills, and put them, one at a time, into his mouth. She watched as he threw his head back, watched his throat as he dry-swallowed them. The motion of his throat caused a flutter in her stomach and once the last one was down, she attacked.

Not caring about her position, just wanting her mouth on him, she straddled Sydney and brought her lips to House's neck, feeling the scratch of his stubble turned her on even more. Soon her mouth blazed a trail to his collarbone, then to his chest. Heaving with the effort he was putting forth, his chest rose and fell quickly. Her tongue tangled in the hair there before slowly sliding over to move to a nipple.

House moaned as her tongue twirled around, groaned louder as her teeth sank into his sensitive skin just hard enough to let him know she was there, but not enough to actually hurt him.

Cameron's name fell from his lips as he watched Sydney. The brunette had taken full advantage of her new position. Cameron's breath against House's chest tickled him when Sydney's tongue had snaked out to taste her. She almost collapsed to a sitting position on Sydney, but held herself up, wanting to continue her treatment on House.

All night long, and six more little, white, oblong pills later, the trio finally collapsed onto the bed. Spent, satisfied, and filled more times than any of them could count. They rested briefly. Trying to get their heartbeats back to normal, trying to slow their breathing.

House and Cameron both knew Sydney would be waking up soon and they didn't want to be in the room, naked, when she woke up. They had to act professionally. The two quickly and quietly got dressed and headed back into the room. Cameron picked up her half-eaten sandwich just as Sydney stirred and the monitors and paper feed slowed to a crawl.

House reached across her to turn the monitor back on, accidentally brushing his arm against her chest and Cameron shivered. The motion wasn't intended, she knew, but it still had an effect. Her body was still sensitive, still on high alert, still wanting more of House.

"I think we've got what we needed," House commented through the microphone, "If you'd like we can take you back to your regular room now."

Sydney nodded and got up stiffly. "What happened?"

House's infamous smirk flitted across his lips, but he kept his cool, "We'll explain once you're a little more comfortable."

* * *

Back in her room, Sydney waited for the team to come in and let her know what was wrong with her.

House and Cameron told her they had to find Dr. Foreman and Dr. Chase to let them know what was going on before they talked to her.

She stared at the ceiling, trying not to worry, but scared of the outcome. She wondered why it took all of them to let her know what was going on, but as they'd walked out of the sleep lab, House had grabbed the paper feed and a memory card from the monitor that had been measuring her brain waves. She knew they must be going over whatever the printouts said.

* * *

"So," House said, coming to the end of the diagnosis, he said, pointing out the parts of the video that got recorded, as well as the feeds showing her brain waves, heart rate, and more at various points. Her movements explained everything. Sitting at the bar, picking up random people, then going back to her house, possibly a hotel or even the person's house who was about to get lucky. "She's a nymphomaniac who sleep walks," he said simply, getting up and walking out of the room.

Cameron, Foreman, and Chase hurried after him.

* * *

"Strong sleeping pills, along with a shot of Depo every other week should work. We'll need to schedule another sleep study in a couple months, but if you're still feeling sore and sleepy in a couple weeks, come back and we'll get you back in to see what's going on," House told Sydney.

"I don't have a boyfriend...or friends with bennies," Sydney said, wondering why they wanted her on birth control, and why so frequently. She knew the method was only injected four times a year. She'd been on it when she was still dating her last boyfriend.

House smiled down at her, "Not while you're awake," he said slyly.

"What do you...?" she started to ask.

Cameron explained the situation to her gently. Adding that the sleeping pills should help keep her still, the Depo shots are loaded with progesterone. "It tricks the body into thinking it's pregnant. While pregnant, the body inhibits the production of estrogen, which is essential to the libido. The drastic decrease in libido will..."

Sydney interrupted her, "Make me not so horny?"

Cameron nodded.

"I can't believe this is happening. It's been six months since I noticed," she feel silent, wondering how many men – and women – she'd had over that period of time.

"We'll let you get some real rest," House said, injecting her with a mild sedative, "Then you're free to leave." The team started to walk out.

"Wait, what about...?"

Foreman turned back, smiling, "Don't worry, the medicine we just gave you will make you immobile. No wandering the halls, no trying to hook up with doctors, staff or other patients, just a good days' rest for a few hours. Someone will be at the nurse's station to monitor you as well, just in case."

* * *

Friday morning dawned bright and warm as Sydney sat in her wheelchair, refreshed from the sleep her brain had been missing for months, as Cameron pushed her towards the door.

"So...Dr. Cameron, are you dating Dr. House?"

Cameron laughed, "No, he's not really the dating type."

"His name is no where on my files?"

"Nope."

"So he's not really my doctor?"

"No, not really, I guess. I'm not sure," Cameron admitted.

"Good! Well, sort of," Sydney said smiling.

"Why?"

"I won't be getting my first shot until Monday. That gives me all weekend to have my way with him before my sex drive takes a dive," she confided, "God, how can you work with that man? I wouldn't be able to resist him."

Cameron shrugged, "I don't find him that attractive," she said, lying through her teeth, hoping Sydney would believe her.

"Bullshit. I saw the way you look at him," Sydney said knowingly. "But if you're not dating him, I hope you don't mind if I borrow him for a couple days," she said as she got up and walked out of the building.

"You're welcome to join us," she tossed back over her shoulder as she sank into her daddy's limo and shut the door.

* * *

"Houuuuse," Cameron's voice came out in breathy air as his lips twirled around her nipple.

House whispered in her ear as Sydney's tongue twirled around another, sweetly sensitive nub about two feet lower than House's. "At least she's awake this time," House looked down, his voice was raspy and thick in her ear.

"And we can continue this later, at my place," Cameron said, satisfied smile on her face, "But I'm still curious..."

House cut her off, "You're wondering why something so wrong can feel so good?"

**THE END**


End file.
